


Missing: One Pair of Glasses

by allislaughter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: You think it'd be hard to misplace things while living in a small space like a boat. Stanford Pines proves otherwise and cannot for the life of him find his glasses.A minific written using a three word prompt, originally posted on tumblr.





	Missing: One Pair of Glasses

It hadn’t been the most productive of days. In fact, after the number of setbacks, it was quite possible that Stanley and Stanford had actually made _negative_ progress in their search. They had gone from top to bottom trying to find the most important of artifacts Stanford could ever need.

His glasses.

"Face it, Poindexter," Stan's blurry form uttered as they finished turning over the contents of one of his many stolen treasure chests a third time. "They probably fell overboard or some sea monster took them in your sleep. We ought to make a stop in a harbor and get you new ones."

"Nonsense!" Ford insisted. "They have to be around here somewhere. I'm certain I remained faithful to my normal routines, so I can't imagine why they could be missing."

"Yeah, well." Stan grunted and pushed the treasure back into the box. "The boat's a mess now trying to find them. If this place had floorboards, you'd be trying to tear them up looking for them. You sure you don't have some fancy-smancy gizmo to track them down?"

"Of course not," Ford scoffed. He paused a moment. "Though that's not a bad idea. I'll have to write that down after I can _see whatever it is I'm writing_."

"We've been searching all day!" Stan groaned. "Geeze, do you even know what they look like any more? Would you be able to tell them apart from all the rest of this junk scattered everywhere?"

"Most of this is _your_ junk," Ford reminded. "And yes, I believe I'd be able to identify them, but I have no clue where they could be."

"You really looked everywhere?" Stan prompted. "Every single nook and cranny?"

"Of course!"

"How about your pocket?"

"Now why would they be in—?" Ford stuck his hand into his pocket and frowned. He pulled out a pair of lenses and quietly slipped them on. "Stanley," he uttered in acknowledgement before running out to the deck of the boat.

"Oh no you don’t!" Stan yelled after him. "You are _not_ making me clean all this by myself! Get back here, Ford!"

**Author's Note:**

> The three words for this prompt were: Productive, Faithful, and Identify.


End file.
